


Some Things Never Change...and Some Things Do [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Sex, Stanford, and a Sweetshop Podfics [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next installment of the Sex, Stanford and a Sweetshop Verse. Sam's facing the ultimate trifecta of issues. He has finals coming up, Christmas shopping for Gabriel and he keeps seeing someone he thinks might be his Dad or his brother around every corner.</p><p>the podfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Never Change...and Some Things Do [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Some Things Never Change...and Some Things Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058015) by [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair). 



the next installment in this verse.  
  
As always I recommend the audiobook version but will provide both that and a basic mp3

 

Hosted links [ thank you Paraka! ]

[Audiobook](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Sex%20Stanford%20and%20a%20Sweetshop/SomeThingsNeverChange.m4b)

[MP3](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Sex%20Stanford%20and%20a%20Sweetshop/SomeThingsNeverChange.mp3)

 

Google links

[Audiobook ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZMHQxVzNRVDBteDQ/edit?usp=sharing)

[MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZOW1DVlBLOC1qVFU/edit?usp=sharing)

 

if you enjoy this reading please leave a kudos so i can tell how popular it is and record more like it.

 


End file.
